


Heat Of The Moment

by moariel



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, War, hanlando, kissing mid battle, they're both Bad With Admitting And Expressing Their Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: In the middle of battle, Han and Lando realize they might not make it out alive.





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me at like??? 2am or something. i just love the idea of han and lando having their first kiss mid-battle.  
> this could be better, but eh. i'm not really in the mood to perfect it  
> anyway enjoy young han being an idiot

Han had been in a lot of battles before, but nothing like this.

It was getting more and more messy, with every second. He got separated from Chewie and Lando by swarms of imperial troopers. There was blaster fire everywhere.

He wasn’t sure how they were gonna get out of this one.

At this point survival was all that mattered. Forget the cargo, the job, forget any obligations he had to anyone. His life was, ultimately, the most precious thing to him.

And yet that wasn’t the only thing he was feeling immense anxiety over.

He couldn’t see Lando anymore, and that bothered him. Lando wasn’t a bad soldier - Han knew that better than anyone else; that man could get himself out of the most compromising situations ever - but he never went to the imperial academy or had any proper training whatsoever. The man was much better at smuggling, gambling and networking than actual open combat. And Han felt… worried. Worried?

Was he actually worried about Lando Calrissian?

There was no time to think about that. Han made up his mind - it’s time to find Lando and Chewie and get out of there. At this point, any of them could die at any second.

Any of them could be already dead, a thought flashed across the back of his mind.

Dodging blaster fire, he threw himself into the heat of the battle.

He couldn’t afford to lose them, he thought, running past heaps of stormtroopers and rebels shooting at each other. Those two fuckers was the only thing he had left in this world.

Chewie was big, strong and resilient. Han knew the Wookiee could survive a couple blaster shots - Chewie had been through a lot, even before he met Han. He wasn’t as fragile as humans. Lando, on the other hand…

Han couldn’t help but notice how his heart sank at the thought that he might never see the fellow smuggler again.

“Fellow smuggler” was a rather gentle term to describe Lando, and the relationship they had developed over the past months. It wasn’t love, it wasn’t friendship, it wasn’t companionship but it was… something. Something special, and new, and different. Exciting and exhilarating.

Han dodged a couple more blasts directed at him when he reached the clearing from where he could see the Falcon, even though the ship appeared to be surrounded by even more stormtroopers than he had just dodged. He heard a Wookiee roar in the distance, and a familiar voice call his name.

Lando. He’s alive.

Han winced at the relief that washed over his chest.

Before he knew it, he was running in that direction, eyes locked onto Lando’s sunshine yellow shirt and sky blue cape.

“We have to get out of here!” he screamed as soon as he got to them. Chewie roared in agreement.

“How are we gonna do that? Our ship is surrounded. We’re as good as dead!” Lando responded. He was right - but Han couldn’t help but notice the panic in the man’s voice.

They were severely outnumbered. Some of the troops have already spotted the three of them and were running towards them, and Chewie was doing his best to take them out with his automatic blaster that he picked up somewhere during the battle.

Some would say they didn’t stand a chance.

And for a moment, Han felt that. He felt the sheer panic; the feeling of the inevitability of death looming over his consciousness for a few long moments. This could very well be the end of it all.

He looked at Lando standing beside him and firing blaster shots at the enemy. This man, who may not be the greatest warrior in the galaxy, was still amazing, and was doing his best. And Han once again felt that surge of warmth inside that he happened to notice feeling a lot when hanging around Lando - but this time it was mixed with pride. They were two misfits - smugglers turned warriors somewhere along the way - fighting side by side, and always having each other’s back, no matter how much they bickered and fought in everyday life. Han had never had anything like this before, and it somehow felt calming and exciting at the same time.

Lando finally turned to look at Han, meeting his gaze, and somehow, they knew: it’s now or never.

Amidst blaster fire and thermal detonator explosions, they closed the distance between them. Han grabbed the shorter man by the back of his neck and eagerly pulled him into a kiss, which Lando fiercely returned. They were engulfed by the heat of the moment, the deafening sound of war in their ears muffled by the rapid beating of their hearts, their bodies pressed against each other. Han’s hand in Lando’s hair and Lando desperately holding on to Han’s shoulder as he fired blaster shots behind them with his free hand. In that moment, it was only here and now. And here and now tasted deliciously thrilling.

A Wookiee’s roar disturbed the air again, and as both men got pulled behind a giant rock to hide from an explosion that hit very close to where they previously stood, Han knew he had been mistaken.

It was love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> woo! don't you love mutual pining until it gets to a life or death situation and then there's a sudden need to express your true feelings? we sure do love that in this house!  
> we also love han solo being a disaster bi, as usual. and chewie saving his chaotic ass once again.  
> hope you enjoyed it! i love hanlando so much, I'll be sure to write more of this pairing in the future


End file.
